Háblame Despacio
by kumii Requiem
Summary: Yo te amaré en silencio... Como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos... Y jamás lo sabrás. One-Shot. Incesto.


Awwww.. qe emocion, ahora va mi primer ItaSasu :'D

Este fic, lo tarde en escribir 3 dias o.o  
>Fue tan divertido xD<br>Excepto cuando olvide el borrador escrito, en casa de mi abuelita, encima de la mesa principal, donde cualquiera puede verlo, y mucha gente me vio escribiendo xD

Ni se qe paso con el~

Bueno, este fic es un regalo para Ai no Tsumi :D

Un regalo de mi para ti, y asi

Advertencias: Yaoi e Incesto~

Recuerden mi cancion favorita de lectura; Goo goo dolls - Iris. Se las recomiendo :D

Bien, ahora a leer. Recuerden, sean felices~

* * *

><p><strong>Háblame Despacio.<strong>

Itachi y Sasuke. Hermanos con cinco años de diferencia. Con rasgos físicos muy similares, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferentes.

Sasuke cursaba tercer semestre de bachiller.

Itachi ya estudiaba en el área de Leyes.

Antes solían ser hermanos muy unidos, Sasuke lo amaba como el gran hermano que era, lo veía como ejemplo a seguir cuando creciera, para él, era un orgullo tener un hermano mayor como Itachi, cada vez que lo veía, apreciaba a un ser humano perfecto, fuerte, lo suficiente para que nadie ni nada lastimara al pequeño a Sasuke. Le encantaba su compañía. Siempre sabía que detrás de esa seria persona, había un ser tan cálido y con un sentimiento de protección único.

Itachi también amaba a su hermano, lo protegía como era debido, le enseñaba todo lo que podía, prefería a su hermano encima de sus padres, sólo lo escuchaba a él, y siempre procuraba su bienestar.

Pero todo eso cambió conforme el tiempo… y los celos…

Itachi era todo el sueño de cualquier chica. Era muy apuesto, por no decir hermoso, sumamente inteligente, frío, serio, sólo hablaba cuando tenía que hablar. Nunca hablaba más de la cuenta, ni mucho menos actuaba cuando la situación no lo ameritaba. Siempre tan pacífico. Evitaba los problemas en medida de lo posible. Era parte del grupo popular de la Universidad.  
>Cualquier chica que tuviera el valor de solo mirarlo, se sonrojaba ante semejante perfección. A pesar de no mostrar otras emociones que no fueran absoluta seriedad y discreción; en realidad, era cálidamente sensible, con unos preciosos sentimientos de bienestar ajeno, siempre cuidando que <em>esa<em>persona esté bien, a cuestas de su propia seguridad.

Así debía ser siempre… Esas actitudes no eran la razón del desprecio de Sasuke. La razón de su indiferencia; era que Itachi era superior a él.

Eso se podría decir que no le molestaba; le molestaba el hecho de que esa superioridad era sobrevalorada.  
>Sus padres, ponían demasiada atención en él, cualquier cosa que hiciera bien o mal era mérito de decir que Itachi era el gran orgullo de la familia.<p>

Sasuke, por el contrario, pero irónicamente al mismo tiempo, era muy similar a Itachi.

También era callado y serio. En la preparatoria, era uno de los chicos más cotizados. Siempre seguido de chicas… y chicos. Su rostro siempre era tan apacible y calmado. Para Sasuke la palabra equivocarse no existía en su vocabulario.  
>Siempre centrado en las cosas realmente importantes. Jamás llamó la atención por alguna acción impulsiva o irracional. Demasiado bello… incluso para su propio bien, pero aún así, sumamente inteligente.<p>

Tantas niñas lo deseaban, era un sueño, e incluso privilegio, que Sasuke pronunciara palabras para una chica, ya sea una simple oración, era como tocar el cielo.  
>El jamás sintió atracción por una de sus tantas fans, en realidad, hasta las despreciaba. Y más cuando le tocaba una loca fanática.<br>Siempre las mejores notas; de esos chicos que prácticamente, ya tenían la vida comprada.

Aún así para él no era suficiente. Quería más. No por ser soberbio. Era porque todo esto, no era suficiente para sobrepasar a Itachi.

Quería la mención de sus padres, quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de su existencia. Quería ser mejor que su hermano en al menos una cosa.  
>Pero por más que se esforzará, cuando ya tenía un logro alcanzado. Itachi tenía dos. Siempre era así, por cada paso que cada, Itachi daba el doble.<p>

Todo ese amor, se había transformado en celos y rabia de no ser tomado en cuenta. Odiaba ser el hermano menor, se sentía siempre desplazado.

(…)

Hasta que un día común como cualquier otro, a Sasuke se le ocurrió una interesante idea, que tal vez era algo idiota e incluso un poco… inmaduro. Pero la pondría en práctica esa misma semana.

Tendría novia.  
>¿La razón?<br>Itachi no tenía.

Además, tal vez el cariño de una novia, compensaría el poco amor paternal que recibía.  
>Bien, sería un poco extraño… pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.<p>

No era de esperarse que consiguió una fácilmente, pero si era sorpresivo el hecho de tener… una novia.

Ya todas las chicas del instituto preparaban su carta de suicidio ante tal noticia.

El chico más guapo e inteligente tenía novia.

Era una linda chica, cabello rosa, ojos verdes, inteligente. Su nombre era Sakura.  
>No era fea, pero tampoco era preciosa. Era linda. Sasuke pensó que tendría una relación formal.<br>Ya que la chica era madura, inteligente, y seria. Pero cuando estaba con Sasuke, era chiflada, aniñada, y algo… rara.  
>Eso no lo tenía contemplado. Apenas llevaba una semana con ella y ya quería terminar la relación.<br>¿Para qué mentir? La cortaría ese mismo día.  
>Y a decir verdad, le preocupaba Sakura.<br>No por el hecho de lastimarla. Eso le daba igual.  
>Temía que al cortar ella respondiera con un: "No me dejes Sasuke-kun" o un; "Tu eres todo para mí, Sasuke-kun" o peor; que aceptará la conclusión de dicho vínculo, pero que se pusiera como una loca escandalosa y encima acosadora.<br>Eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Pero…  
>Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando fue Sakura quién termino con él.<br>Después de la incredulidad de su rostro, sintió alivio, pero ese alivio fue reemplazado con sumo enojo y rabia, cuando escucho;  
>"Es que, tu hermano… me ofreció iniciar una relación… y yo acepté"<p>

Sasuke sólo asintió y se fue… Estaba molesto.  
>No, molesto es poco. ¡ARDIENDO EN FURIA!<br>No por el hecho de que Sakura lo dejó, era que Itachi le quitó la novia.  
>¿Por qué lo hizo?<br>Creía conocer la respuesta; Itachi siempre tenía que ser mejor que Sasuke. Y si Sasuke llegaba a tener algo que Itachi no. El mayor simplemente… se lo quitaría.

Pasaron dos semanas después de eso…  
>Sasuke ya tenía otra chica… Oh sorpresa: El mismo resultado.<p>

Itachi le robó la novia. De nuevo.  
>Peor aún, volvió a ocurrir… tres veces.<br>En resumen; el mismo proceso de andar/robar/cortar/enojarse; cinco veces, en un lapso de seis meses.

Mucha gente se enteró de lo que ocurría, y lo tomaron como una especie de reto entre hermanos.  
>Pero, claro, cuando conoces la otra versión de la historia, el concepto cambia.<p>

Sasuke estaba más que harto. Vaya que ver a Itachi robándole cuanta chica conozca. Sólo para molestarlo un buen rato.  
>Pero claro, el orgullo de Sasuke era fuerte, lo suficiente para demostrar indiferencia ante toda esta situación.<p>

La relación con su hermano se había vuelto tensa, y ligeramente incómoda.  
>Todo seguía normal…<br>Hasta que ocurrió por sexta vez; con la sexta chica.

¡FUE EL COLMO!

(…)

Itachi estaba calmado en su escritorio, haciendo los debes escolares. La habitación era total calma y silencio. Sólo era audible el pequeño reproductor de música emitiendo música clásica.

Sin embargo toda esa calma se vio irrumpida ante el fuerte azote de la puerta, revelando a un enojado Sasuke.  
>Itachi simplemente, se giro sobre la silla apaciblemente, apagó la música y se mantuvo inmutable esperando una respuesta del porque de su comportamiento. Al sólo ver su rostro enfurecido, él tomó la iniciativa de la palabra:<p>

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- Habló con la misma suavidad y quietud de siempre, suspirando.

Eso lo sacó más de quicio. ¡¿COMO QUE, QUE SUCEDE?

-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! ¡Todavía preguntas que sucede! ES MAS QUE OBVIO, POR FAVOR!  
>¡Tú tienes que ser el señor perfecto que todo lo puede y todo lo ve! ¡Viéndome como una simple minoría a lado tuyo! ¡Opacado a cada instante por tus grandes poderes mentales que no hacen más que joderme la vida! ¡Y cuando finalmente, tengo algo que tu no, solo buscas quitármelo para alimentar tu bastardo y enfermo autoestima!- Gritaba sin mucho control el menor.<p>

-No tienes porque enojarte – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. A Sasuke no le molestó que pronunciara esas estúpidas palabras, le molestó que lo dijera con esa calma que tanto lo caracteriza.

No pensando mucho en ese momento y actuando meramente por un impulso, soltó un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro de su hermano. Tal impactó no llegó, ya que Itachi detuvo su mano fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke repetía la acción anterior, ahora con la otra mano. Itachi nuevamente lo detuvo. Sasuke se soltó mientras intentaba acertar un golpe, pero Itachi sólo detenía y soltaba sus manos.  
>Sasuke solo quería golpear su cara de niño bonito, estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no previno que su hermano lo tomará de ambos brazos, acercándose rápidamente, y para cuando se dio cuenta, el único contacto que sentía, eran sus labios unidos a los de su hermano.<p>

Su cerebro no podía razonar, él sentía lo que estaba pasando, pero aún no lograba asimilarlo. Simplemente, notó una punzante sensación en el estomago que le dio un impactante dolor de cabeza. Las manos de Itachi se posaron ahora en sus mejillas.  
>Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero el mismo tiempo no lo sentía. Era una sensación tan… irreal.<br>Después apreció un sentimiento eufórico en su cuerpo, sus piernas se sentían débiles y parecía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. El mundo real se vio reducida a un espacio surreal y tan poco conocido.  
>Después, aunque todo esto seguía presente, ahora llegaba una nueva sensación; Los labios de su hermano. Eran cálidos al tacto. Se habían mantenido inmóviles, pero ahora se movían un poco, tanteando con leves besos sin mucha separación uno de otro. Esos pequeños besos se prolongaron para hacerlo más largo. Y después se aventuro a morder ligeramente el labio inferior, para finalmente, abrir paso entre sus labios y meter la lengua en la boca de su hermano menor.<br>Sasuke, simplemente se dejaba llevar… porque realmente aún no sabía lo que ocurría.  
>Sólo era consciente de lo que su cuerpo percibía, las sensaciones nunca mezcladas, ahora eran todo un vértigo.<br>Aquellos tersos labios se movían como si fuera a romperse. Eran suaves, muy suaves y se movían con mucho cuidado, pero eso no le quitaba la pasión de aquel beso. Cuando percibió aquel leve mordisco en su labio, tuvo la necesidad de entre abrir sus labios para profundizar el contacto, el contrario captó la idea y el beso se hizo aún más fuerte. Sasuke sintió que esto no era suficiente y pasó una mano al rostro opuesto para tener un punto de apoyo, se acercó más y con suma lascivia comenzó a morder los labios de Itachi, pero el calor del momento se hizo tan sólido, que se acerco todavía más y empezó a succionar su lengua, para disfrute del mayor.

Cuando Itachi soltó un leve gemido; todas las piezas se acomodaron, y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron rudamente al saber lo que estaba haciendo.  
>¡QUE CARAJO ESTABA SUCEDIENDO! ¡ERA SU HERMANO, Y PARA COLMO, LOS DOS ERAN HOMBRES!<br>Sintió un profundo golpe mental al saber que todo esto estaba mal… Y para empeorar la situación era que había disfrutado y correspondido ese beso.

Se separé bruscamente, y aquel primer golpe que no llegó, estaba ahora estampándose con furia en su mejilla.  
>Itachi simplemente mantuvo la vista al lado que su cabeza giró por la intensidad del puño. El rostro inclinado ante el arrepentimiento de lo que acaba de ocurrir.<p>

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE! ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?- La furia junto con la vergüenza era lo que más sentía, su mente seguía sin razonar, por lo que cada palabra que estaba pronunciado salía por sí sola.

-Lo siento Sasuke, fui muy impulsivo, no sabía lo que hacía- Continuaba sin mirarlo… No podría después de eso.

-¡No quiero volver a verte en mi jodida vida, ¿me oíste?- Gritó lo más fuerte que podía, su cuerpo todavía temblaba y más sus manos, tenía la temperatura corporal muy elevada.  
>Simplemente, dio media vuelta, pero una mano ajena lo tomó de su muñeca obligándolo a girarse nuevamente. Sasuke se zafó del agarre con brusquedad.<p>

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?- Quería irse, y no verlo de nuevo, pero había algo en su mirada que lo petrificada, haciendo que su corazón se lanzará, podía casi sentir que se salía de su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me golpeaste desde el principio?- Soltó sin rodeos. Pero sin dejar esa calmada voz y ese pacifico rostro.

Sasuke… se quedó sin palabras. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa… Quería responder a esa pregunta, pero ni siquiera él conocía la respuesta. Sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¿Por qué lo permitió? ¿Por qué correspondió? Y peor todavía; ¿Por qué le gustó?  
>Agachó la mirada, mientras esa enorme tensión ponía rígido su cuerpo. Intentaba buscar excusas de su comportamiento, convencerse que fue un error, mintiéndose que eso no fue nada, que no sintió nada, y que él en realidad no deseaba eso desde hace tiempo. Tantas cosas agolpándose en su cabeza. Se le hizo un milagro no haberse infartado ahí mismo.<p>

No sabiendo que hacer o responder, simplemente levantó la mirada. Se encontró con los ojos de Itachi, observándole calmadamente. En vez de que la confusión, la ira, y la culpa se aumentarán. Se hizo más leve… De hecho, la tensión se reemplazo por una calma inexplicable.  
>Se relajó más y el temblor cesó, su cuerpo ya no estaba caliente… estaba cálido.<br>El intenso dolor de cabeza se hizo en tan sólo un mareo. Sólo dio un largo suspiro para que su cuerpo sintiera un enorme alivio.

-La razón por la que estuve con cada pareja tuya, era porque no soportaba la idea de que tuvieras una.- Habló Itachi, pero ahora con un deje de temor en sus palabras, como si estas no hubieran sido planeadas y salieron porque no soportaban quedarse calladas.

Increíblemente, eso fue suficiente para que Sasuke olvidara lo acontecido. El confort de su cuerpo se desplazó por cada rincón. Borrando todo rastro de sensaciones pesadas.  
>Y más aún… se sintió profundamente feliz al escuchar eso… ¿Por qué?<br>No lo sabía.

Desde que Itachi besos esos labios que ansió por tanto tiempo. Sabía que enfrentaría el rechazó, pero eso no evito que sintiera un gran placer cuando su hermano respondió el beso. Pero también estaba el enorme dolor cuando Sasuke le dio el impacto... No fue el golpe en sí… fue la persona que propinó el puñetazo.  
>Hasta ahora, se había mantenido apacible, no perdiendo la calma, y siendo paciente ante la reacción de Sasuke.<p>

Ahora, ya había pasado lo peor… por lo menos.  
>Tenía curiosidad por saber que pensaba su hermano, que le llegó a su mente para que se calmara de la nada y se mantuviera callado.<p>

Sasuke al escuchar tan declaración, intentaba ordenar su mente, cosa imposible por todo lo que estaba pasando.

El amor que Itachi le estaba dando no era un amor de hermanos. Era un amor incondicional, amor de amantes… Amor donde existe el cariño y los celos.

¿Cómo es que nunca pudo darse cuenta? Itachi era un completo misterio, en todos los aspectos, tenía que saber cómo es que su hermano llegó a tales extremos.

-Desde cuando… ¿sientes _eso_?- Su voz se había hecho algo tímida, pero audible.

-No sé cuando me enamore de ti, pero ahí estaba...el amor mas imposible del mundo...- Soltó con tanta seguridad, que era imposible alegar que mentía. Sasuke se cohibió más.  
>–No te pido que me correspondas, ni te pido que hagas algo para compensarlo. No me importa nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Sólo me importa que tú estés bien. Siempre debe ser así.<br>Pero, créeme que, cuando me enteré que andabas con esa chica de cabello rosa, me enfurecí tanto… No contigo, me enojé conmigo mismo, me enojé por sentir tales cosas por ti. Por primera vez actué irreflexivamente y tenía que romper ese vínculo tuyo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle que la quería. Igual que todas… ella aceptó. Aún así, no me arrepiento, prefiero mil veces estar con alguien que no deseo, que verte en brazos de otra persona-

Cuando terminó de hablar, el menor se hallaba más organizado. Finalmente comprendió lo que realmente pasaba.

Era amor, así de simple. Era amor.

-Yo nunca estuve con ellas porque sentía algo… Estuve con ellas, porque al fin tenía algo que tú no. Era nada más un capricho idiota de ser mejor que tú en algo. Sólo eso… - Dijo bajando la mirada, ahora no quería ver sus ojos otra vez.

Itachi sintió una profunda felicidad… Feliz al saber que jamás tuvo cariño por ellas.

-Yo no pedí ser el mejor… Intento hacer las cosas bien. No quiero que el mundo me vea como el hijo prodigo que todos los padres desean. Yo quisiera que me aceptarán por mis errores y no por mis virtudes al menos una vez. Sólo con cosas superficiales… Cuando tenías 7 años, eras el único que podía verme más allá de eso. Por esa y más razones tú eres todo mi ser. Tú eres el único que me conoce de verdad, el único que ve más allá de la apariencia. Eres el único que puede ver mi alma, y con eso me conformo, con saber que tú me vez.  
>Y también debo agregar, que yo valoro cada cosa que hagas… Buena o mala. Tal vez no tengas la aceptación o la atención de nuestros padres… Pero tienes la mía, desde siempre. Y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy.<p>

En menor en ese momento…. Se percató de eso que por tanto tiempo negó.

Y nuevamente, sólo apreciaron los labios de ambos el uno al otro. Pero, sólo duró escasos minutos, cuando el menor se separó y le dijo a Itachi mirándolo a los ojos:

-Nunca pedí tener hermanos, siempre estuvieron ahí… No me importa lo que pasé de ahora en adelante, no me importa si termino arrepentido, no me importa que este mal… La gente nunca sabrá. Mientras tú y yo lo sepamos, con eso es suficiente.  
>Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer. – Dijo a mitad de un suspiro, y la respiración ligeramente agitada.<p>

-¿Sabes? Un riesgo como ese, no se asume sólo… Juntos en esto, juntos en el amor, en el error, en lo imposible- Respondió Itachi.

-Lo sé… Para que el amor sea verdadero, nos debe costar. Nos debe doler. Nos debe vaciar de nosotros mismos.-

Finalizó. Para besarse por tercera vez.

* * *

><p>Que tal? :D<p>

A mi me gusto n.n


End file.
